1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fishing lure or spinner bait and more particularly a bait having two spinners associated with a hook with the spinners being independently supported by a pair of wires attached to the lure with the spinners, wires and hook being aligned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fishing lures have been developed utilizing a hook concealed with feathers, hair, fibers, or fringe-like material forming a skirt combined with a rotatable spinner or spoon structure secured to the lure by a swivel mechanism to enable the spinner to rotate due to relative movement between the water and the lure. The surfaces of the spinner are bright or shiny to provide a flashing effect which will attract fish. Examplary prior U.S. patents disclosing fishing lures of this type are as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,295,617 -- Feb. 25, 1919 -- Shannon, 1,874,883 -- Aug. 30, 1932 -- Brown, 1,995,985 -- Mar. 26, 1935 -- Jennings, 2,167,945 -- Aug. 1, 1939 -- Gilliam, 3,093,923 -- June 18, 1963 -- Jackson, 3,747,256 -- July 24, 1973 -- Haddock.